


Fall From Grace

by RiceGrainsAndRoses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blatant Disregard For Religion, EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION, F/M, Priest Kink, Priest!Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceGrainsAndRoses/pseuds/RiceGrainsAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty, local priest, is no angel. You just didn't know it until the moment he had you up against a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

You were working an extra long shift at the local diner when Father Moriarty stopped by, looking his usual dapper self. You smiled at him as he entered, pleased to see him return it. He sat down on a stool in front of you, folding his hands together on the counter. 

“Good afternoon, Miss ____.” , he greeted, an almost smirk forming on his lips. You blushed as you poured him a cup of tea, his usual. 

“Hello Father.” , you replied. You had been needing to talk to him for a while, but you just didn't know how to bring up the subject. You weren't a very religious person, but at times you felt comfort in speaking to him or stopping by the local sanctuary to pray. And the particular subject you wanted to talk to him about made you feel awkward just thinking about it. 

“Is something wrong, dear?” , he asked, concern in his dark brown eyes. You hated it when he did that. You loved those eyes of his far too much. 

With a sigh, you decided it was now or never and you spoke. “Well, Father..I fear that I have sinned..” , you nearly whispered. An odd look crossed his face at your words and he leaned in closer. 

“...I see..Tell me more.” , he replied, his voice low and warm. Your face went a bit red at this and you turned away. 

“W-Well..You see..I've been thinking about someone lately..In a rather..impure way..And I wouldn't be telling you about it if I didn't think it was a big deal..” , you whispered, almost covering your face completely with your hands. You risked a look at him and his eyes almost seemed darker than usual, but you brushed it aside. It couldn't be because of you, could it? 

He said nothing so you continued. “They – he – holds a high place in the community..I couldn't even dream of speaking my feelings to him. It would just be too horrible...I'd be too much of a distraction..And I don't want to get him in trouble..” , you finished, positively crimson. He'd have to be positively stupid to not realize who you were talking about. When you finally met his eyes once more, his expression was unreadable as he adjusted his clerical collar, the skin of his throat a shade pinker than normal. “...Father?” , you asked after a moment of silence. 

“Uh..I believe you're doing the right thing...If you feel that it's the right thing. Do you understand what I'm saying ____? Do what you think is right, because in the end, you're the only one that matters.” , he answered before taking your hand gently in his, his dark eyes never leaving yours for a moment. 

You had to admit that you didn't think this would be his response. Most priests would answer with 'You're right, it's the wrong thing to do, but God forgives you.' , like you were in the wrong. But Father Moriarty...made you feel as if it was okay. Perfectly okay.. “Are you sure?” , you asked as you stared down at your hands. He giggled then, drawing your attention back to his face. 

“I'm sure.” , he laughed, grinning from ear to ear like a child. You giggled and nodded, suddenly feeling 100% better about everything. 

“...Thank you Father.” , you murmured. 

“Please..Call me Jim..All this 'Father Moriarty' nonsense is starting to get to me.” 

It was a week or so later when you were making your way up the stairs to your apartment when you saw Jim again. 

“Hello there, ____!” , he called, catching up with you to take some of your grocery bags from your arms, lessening the load. You panted your thanks as you continued on to your apartment, not speaking again until you were outside your door. He was about to leave when a thought crossed your mind. 

“Uh..Jim? You wanna stay for a cup of tea?” , you asked, smiling slightly. He grinned (truly the most beautiful thing) and followed you inside. 

The two of you lounged in the living room, you on the couch and he in the easy chair next to it. You talked of his time in the priesthood, how he was enjoying his life since joining. At some point, you got onto the topic of your last conversation you'd had with him. 

“So..Did you ever talk to this man?” , he asked, his tone almost mischievous. You blushed and busied yourself with staring down into your tea. 

“No..No I didn't..” , you finally said. Looking back up at him, he almost looked saddened. 

“I really think you should, _____.” , he murmured after a long silence, his gaze cast to the floor, his tea now discarded. You squinted at him, now confused. 

“What do you mean? Why?” , you asked, pulling his attention back to you and away from the floor. He sighed heavily and reached for his tea, sipping it once more. 

“..I just think he would like to know how you feel...I think he probably feels the same.” , he nearly whispered. You stared at him, shocked. 

“That's not very priestly of you Jim.” , you finally said, a slight edge to your voice that you didn't mean. “Aren't you supposed to prevent me from having those kind of relations? Isn't it a bit unholy?” , you added, leaning forward. You didn't know why, but you were slightly angry. Here he was, telling you to follow your heart, that the man you had feelings for probably felt the same, when the person that you had been wanting to fuck against a wall for months was sitting right in front of you.

His gaze rose from his tea to your face, his eyes now nearly coal black. “Perhaps.” , he said, calmly. Too calm. Much too calm. “But in our day and age, doesn't everyone sin a bit now and then? I mean, a woman of your age, it's perfectly normal for you to have urges.” , he added. You laughed then, feeling a bit sick. 

“You're not very much older than me, you know..” , you reminded. He smiled and nodded. 

“Exactly. What, you don't think I get urges? I'm a man for God's sake.” , he chuckled. The sound came out almost hoarse to you, but you brushed it aside, thinking you imagined it. 

“I honestly thought you didn't..” , you admitted, looking anywhere but him now, afraid that your face might start bleeding with how red it must be. He scoffed and from the corner of your eye you could see him nod frantically.   
“Uh..Well I do..” , he insisted, placing his cup on the coffee table in front of him none too gently; almost as if he couldn't bear to distract himself with it anymore. A long silence took place then, the only sounds being your breathing and his, which if you weren't mistaken, had gotten a bit louder. He was the first to speak, his voice low and gravelly. 

“Well..I better be going..I've kept you much too long.” , he mumbled. You watched him stand and walk to the door slowly, like he was just waiting for you to stop him. He reached the door and grasped the handle, but before he opened it he turned to look at you. His eyes were dark, so dark and it felt as if he was staring into your very soul. You cleared your throat and stood, unable to sit under a look of that intensity any longer. 

“It was nice having you..You know..Over..” , you stammered. He nodded as you came over and opened the door. With a sigh and a forced smile you added, “I do hope you'll stop by again sometime..” . 

“..I will..” , he responded distantly. He took a few steps out the door before his entire mood changed in an instant. Or perhaps, it had been building up all this time. He choked out a “Jesus Christ..” , and stomped back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. In one movement his arms were around you and he had you against the closed door, his mouth on yours in seconds. You whimpered against his lips, hands rising from his chest to grasp fistfuls of his dark brown hair. He groaned lowly at the sensation, his sharp teeth nipping at your lips, his tongue darting out afterward to soothe the worried flesh. His hands were everywhere; down your sides, at your neck to pull you closer, cupping your breasts through your old t-shirt. All these sensations were almost too much. Too much, to quickly. With a moan and a gasp, you pulled away, pretending not to hear his disappointed whimper for doing so. 

“Please..Jim..Let's just take a second to think things over for a moment..” , you panted, pushing him away from you. You couldn't think when he was so close. 

“No no no...I'm done with thinking! Do you know how long I've wanted this?! Needed this?” , he gasped before dragging you closer to him once more. He brought his mouth to your ear as spoke next, his breath hot on your throat. “Do you know how many times I touched myself this past week while thinking of you? How many times your name left my lips as I came hard enough to scream? Do you know how long I've wanted to bury myself inside you – to make you shake and clench around me?” , he growled, his Irish accent thicker than ever. Without warning his tongue snaked out to lick at the shell of your ear. Your knees went weak and he barely caught you before you sunk to the floor. 

“But..But you're a priest..” , you whimpered, nearly crying from it all as your arms looped around his neck for support. He shook his head, his knee pushing between your legs to grind into your core. You gasped and moaned into his chest, the friction much too good. 

“Oh honey..We're all sinners in the end.” , he smirked. “Now, I'm beyond waiting..” , he hissed before swooping you up and carrying you to your bedroom. With a grunt, he tossed you onto the bed and was over you in an instant, his eyes blown black, his lip sucked between his teeth as his gaze swept over you slowly. 

Clothes were removed quickly, yours first of course. When the attention was brought back to him once more, you nearly ripped the black dress shirt from his chest, his white collar sent flying. You felt that the sight of it almost represented his feelings for the priesthood at that moment. 

Your hands roamed down his pale chest before stopping at his belt and the noticeable bulge in his pants. You gripped him through the tight fabric (much tighter than a priest should be allowed to wear) , eliciting a sharp hiss from the gorgeous man above you. The sound caused goosebumps to rise along your naked flesh, something that did not go unnoticed by him. He chuckled darkly before bucking into your hand, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. 

“Oh..You just love to drive me crazy, don't you?” , he breathed between moans. “Sent from the devil himself to tempt me, I bet...It's working.” , he groaned before pushing your hand away to undo his belt and pull off his trousers and pants. 

He wasted little time after that. He spread your legs as wide as he could before crawling between them. But as he was about to slide into you, he stopped. His mouth turned up in a grin as his heavy-lidded eyes slid up your body to rest on your mouth. 

“Touch yourself.” , he ordered. You swallowed hard and complied, hands sliding from your stomach, past your pubic bone, down to your entrance which was positively soaking. You pushed in, arching into your own touch with a whimper. He watched you so intently, nodding at your moans and pants, approving of how you pleasured yourself. Almost like he was learning the best way to touch and take you. And maybe he was learning. The thought hadn't even occurred to you that he could be a virgin. But with the way he had acted so far, there was no way in hell that he had never had sex before. 

You were close as your fingers began to circle your clit, pressure building in your abdomen as your whimpers of pleasure became more frequent. Jim clicked his tongue in disapproval before snatching your hand away from your pulsing flesh to push your fingers into his mouth. You moaned as his tongue danced along them, cleaning the digits of your juices. He closed his eyes tight as he tasted you, clearly enjoying the sharp tang of your arousal. When he opened his eyes again, there was something feral about them. 

“Jim?” , you asked, only to be answered by his mouth on yours, tongue slipping between your lips as he slid into you completely. You gasped into his open mouth, arching into him. He felt perfect. He was big enough that you felt him nearly everywhere, but not so large that it was uncomfortable. He panted into your neck, his stubble scraping against your skin as he pulled out and pushed into you once more. 

“Wrap..Wrap your legs around my waist..I want to take you deeper..” , he gasped in your ear. You nodded and linked your ankles together at the small of his back. The next time he pushed in, he brushed along your g-spot, causing you to cry out and rake your nails down his back. He choked out your name as he began to pick up speed, slamming into you with enough force that the bed began to creak and plaster began to rain down on your lashes like snow. 

“Fuck..you feel so good.” , he ground out, barely able to open his eyes to watch your face contort in pleasure..Your hands cradled his face, fingertips brushing along his lips, marveling at the beauty of him at his most vulnerable. He whimpered as he nuzzled into your touch, losing speed before stopping altogether to roll you on top of him. “Ride me..” , he whispered hotly. “I want to watch you..”

You bit your lip as you slid onto him once again, gasping as you took him in completely. His eyes rolled back in their sockets, his head falling back, exposing his throat. You leaned forward and sucked along his jugular vein, pulling his blood to the surface as you rolled your hips into him. Whatever sound he was about to make got caught in his throat as his hands fumbled, looking for something to grip onto as you licked and sucked at the sensitive skin around his adam's apple. 

Pulling away with a pop, you leaned back at just the right angle to fuck yourself down onto him faster and harder than you had before and you began to mewl like a cat at how good it felt. You were going to come soon. 

“_____...Oh God..I'm going to come..” , he cried as he sat up and pulled your chest to his. With a grunt he pumped up into you one..two..three..four times until you both came hard. He screamed your name so loudly that you were sure the windows were rattling as he emptied himself into you, his warm essence seeping out and dripping down his length. As your orgasm took you, your vision went white and you nearly passed out as pleasure ripped through you, leaving you shaking and moaning into his shoulder as he worked you through your aftershocks. He only stopped moving and pulled out when you loosened your grip on his biceps and your noises of bliss subsided. 

He rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to clean you both off with and came back to you, a tranquil smile on his face. With a sigh he cleaned you gently before tossing the towel across the room and climbing under the covers with you. You giggled and snuggled into his warm chest, eyes beginning to close in exhaustion. 

“Mm..I fell for you...Fell from grace..And I don't care..” , he murmured as he brushed your hair back with his fingers. You kissed the flesh over his heart before humming in approval. 

“I'm glad..Sinning is so much more fun.” , you whispered before dropping off to sleep. Jim chuckled and pulled you closer before succumbing to sleep as well, his lips placing a soft kiss to your temple.


End file.
